


Nice Neighbors

by I_glitterz



Series: Neighborly Chats [1]
Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy moves into his new apartment, he never expects to have a hot and sweet neighbor. With how nice Isaac is, it makes Tommy really nervous about trying to make a move on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Neighbors

He gets the last of the boxes inside and breathes out a sigh of relief as he shuts the door; he’s finally finished moving into his new place. He moved from his parent’s house when he got the job at the call center and could afford to live on his own again after not _making_ it with his music for the final time.

His dad told him that maybe it was finally time to quit chasing dreams that weren’t going to come true and he thought that maybe he was right. Nothing had happened with his band and then Jason slept with Andy’s girlfriend. Shit hit the fan and the band broke up.

Tommy looks at his small apartment and then sighs, searching for the box marked _kitchen_ , because he’s hungry and he wants to get shit put away before he goes to the store. When he finds it on the kitchen table his mom gifted him, he picks it up and takes it into the kitchen, pulling out utensils and plates. He puts them away in places he thinks they’d go and he’s sure he’d remember, doing the same with the cups and the seasonings.

When he’s finished with the kitchen, he decides that he needs something to fill the fridge up with and he grabs his keys and heads out of the door, locking up before he’s down the stairs and out of the building.

When he’s in the supermarket, he goes through every aisle and randomly picks things up before going to the register to pay for them. When he gets back home and puts them away, he throws a frozen pizza in the oven and grabs a beer from his now half stocked fridge.

When he opens his beer, he gets to work on his bathroom, putting his cosmetic shit in the drawers. The soap, two-in-one shampoo and body wash go in the shower before he randomly puts the rest of his shit where he had it at his parent’s place.

When the timer for the pizza goes off, he’s on his third beer. His kitchen, bathroom and bedroom are finished up and he goes into the kitchen, pulls the pizza out of the oven and grabs another beer before going into the living room.

He wonders why his mom even got him the dining room table since he’s pretty sure he’s never going to use it, but flips on the TV and eats without a second thought about it. By the time he finishes, he really just wants to go to bed, but he knows that he has to work tomorrow and if he doesn’t finish unpacking the living room, it’ll probably never get done.

He goes through his movies and puts those away first, laughing at the movies he borrowed from friends and forgot to give back, and then he rearranges his furniture, putting the coffee table in the center of the living room in front of his small battered couch. There’s one box left after everything is done and he really doesn’t want to unpack it since he has no use for his guitars where he’s working. 

He grabs the box and puts it in the closet in his room. Having it out of sight should make the ache knowing that he doesn’t have time to play lesson a little. As he’s thinking about going to bed, this sound that he’s recognized a hundred times comes through the wall from the apartment next his room.

He has a fucking drummer living next to him; great!

“Shit, fucking loud ass motherfucking fucker banging on the drums at eleven at night,” Tommy mutters, banging on his bedroom wall, telling the fucker to turn it down.

When it cuts off, he sighs. “Finally. Maybe now I can get some sleep.” He walks over to his bed, strips his shirt off and lays down, reaching for the light when there’s a knock on his door. “The fuck!?”

He gets up and treads to the door, opens it and says, “Look, I have to work in, like, seven hours, could you please…” but the rest falls off his lips, because this small dude with big blue eyes and a huge smile with dimples, _dimples_ , looks at him as he bounces on the balls of his feet.

He waves and then puts his hands in his pockets. “Hi, I’m Isaac. You’re the new neighbor?”

Tommy crosses his arms, having just realized that he standing half naked in front of a really hot dude. He nods his head and then shakes his hair into his face, hiding. “Yeah, just moved in.”

“I just wanted to say hi, and sorry about the drums earlier. My friend likes to annoy me by touching my shit. He can be asshole,” Isaac says, scratching the back of his head and then giving Tommy a soft smile. “I, uh, yeah, so just came to apologize for that.”

“Yeah, no, it’s cool, man. Just, whenever you’re gonna do that, let me know first so I can go buy, like, some earplugs or something.” Tommy laughs awkwardly and he’s mentally kicking his own ass right now, because he knows how to talk to people, really. It’s just, this guy is really cute and really sweet, and he needs to say something like _good night_ before he asks the guy to come in. “So yeah, okay, well, it’s fine. Uh, I have to...” Tommy points in his apartment and Isaac nods.

“Oh yeah, well, have a nice evening, Tommy.” Isaac waves and then walks off and Tommy wants to close the door then, but he can’t help that he watches Isaac as he walks away. Fucker actually _has_ an ass, and a nice one, too.

He shakes his head and closes the door, locking it before he goes back into his room, climbs into bed, and then it’s lights out after his head hits the pillow.

* * *

Tommy doesn’t see Isaac again until a week later when he’s literally pounding his door down. When Tommy opens it up, Isaac gives him a pained look and then says, “I’m so sorry, but my roommate is in the bathroom and I really have to go. You mind if I use yours?”

“No, come on in,” Tommy says, swinging the door open. “It’s down the hall, to the left.”

“Thanks so much!” Isaac rushed down the hall and Tommy has two seconds to think _so hot_ before his brain registers the fact that Isaac… is in his apartment. He curses and then looks around to make sure it’s not a complete disaster and then he rushes into the kitchen to look like he’s doing _something_ other than imagining what Isaac looks like with his pants halfway down his ass.

He jumps when Isaac comes into the kitchen and says, “Nice place, by the way. Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin interrupt… Dish washing?”

Tommy wants to run his hand over his face and hide but if he does that then he’ll have soap and water all over his face and that’s just not attractive. Instead he turns, gives Isaac a smile and then looks back at the dishes like if he doesn’t concentrate he’s gonna mess up somehow.

“So, like, what do you do?” Isaac asks and Tommy gets ready to answer before Isaac cuts him off. “Sorry, I’m not being nosy or anything, I just want to get to know my new neighbor.”

Tommy snickers and then turns to Isaac and sees the blush on his face. “I sound like a stalker, don’t I?”

Tommy laughs and stops doing the dishes, drying his hands off before he shrugs. If anyone’s the stalker, it’s him, because he’s the one thinking about his neighbor naked, not Isaac. “It’s kinda cute.”

Isaac sighs, his shoulders slumping. “Oh, okay, good.” He looks at Tommy and blushes. “I don’t mean good, like I’m glad you think it’s cute, I mean, yeah, cool, that’s good, like, damn.”

Tommy’s laughing hard at this point because Isaac is nervous and he doesn’t hide it very well. When he rights himself, wipes away a fake tear, he says, “So, did you want to have a drink or stay for dinner or something? I might have, like, pizza and beer somewhere.”

Isaac shrugs and then sits down at the kitchen table. “If you’re offering, sure. I don’t want to impose on you and your time alone with your dishes.” Isaac smirks at him and Tommy likes him.

“Smart ass. I like it. Yeah, you can stay for dinner. Let me just find something we can eat.” Tommy goes to look in the cabinets and then realizes that he hasn’t been shopping yet. “Fuck, okay, so eighty six that plan, you want takeout?”

“Sure.”

Tommy orders the pizza and goes to the fridge to grab them both a beer before he sits at the table with Isaac. “This is actually the first time I’ve used this thing.”

Isaac laughs. “Really? What, do you eat on the couch or something?”

Tommy blushes and laughs. “Yeah, mostly. Really nothing else to do here beside watch TV and eat.”

“Maybe you should come out with me and the guys some time. There’s a club a few blocks from here that we do our gigs at. Stop by and have a drink, listen to the music,” Isaac offers with a smile and Tommy thinks that’d be an awesome idea if he weren’t tired all the time from his job.

“I’ll try, but with working a job that sucks the life out of me, I don’t usually want to go out anywhere.”

“Which brings me to my next question; what do you do?” Isaac asks and Tommy smiles.

“I work at the call center a few blocks from here.”

Isaac wrinkles his nose and Tommy finds that absolutely adorable. “That sucks. I don’t think I could do that, man. Music is my life and I’m sticking to it whether it digs my grave early for me or not.”

Tommy’s mood sort of changes a little because Isaac has guts to still do what he loves even if he’s not making it. All Tommy’s ever wanted to do since he could remember was play guitar and when that wasn’t putting money in his pocket or food in his stomach, he had to give it up.

“What do you play?” Tommy asks after he shuts the door off to that thought.

Isaac’s eyes shine with pride when he says, “Drums. Got a band that usually comes over and practices on the weekend, so if we’re noisy, I’m telling you ahead of time.” He smiles and Tommy laughs, remembering the first time he met Isaac and told him to warn him about the noise so he could get earplugs.

“It must be nice to have a band. How long have you guys been together?”

“Three years and running.” Tommy actually goes wide eyed at that because his bands have never lasted even three months at the most and he says as much. “You were in a band? What do you play?”

“Guitar. Sometimes bass, but the guitar is my passion.” And Tommy sounds exactly like Isaac did when he was talking about his drums.

“So what happened, if you don’t mind my asking?” Isaac says like he doesn’t want to offend Tommy and it doesn’t. He just doesn’t like talking about it.

“My dad told me that maybe it was time to get a real job and stop following a dream that might not ever happen. I kinda thought he was right by the end of it, so I got a real job and got my own place.” Tommy waves his hand around the room to show his place.

Isaac smiles sadly at him and then says, “I’m sorry, dude. Must suck having to give up your own dream, but I get it. Money has to come from somewhere and it’s not gonna come sitting on your ass. Maybe you can jam with us some time. That’d be nice. I’d get to see your skills.” Isaac laughs.

Tommy snickers and says, “Maybe. I have many.”

Isaac laughs and blushes all at once and Tommy smirks, sipping his beer to cover it up. This will be fun. The pizza arrives a short time later and Tommy says that he needs to get more beer, so Isaac offers to go get some.

While he’s gone, Tommy zooms around his apartment, making sure everything’s right. Then he runs to the bathroom and checks his makeup before brushing his hair and putting on a little cologne. He feels stupid, but he doesn’t want to smell like ass or anything when Isaac comes back.

Isaac does a double knock on the door before he opens it. “I didn’t know if you wanted me to just walk in or not.”

Tommy shakes his head and comes out of the bathroom area. “It’s fine. Here, I’ll take that. You can go pick out a movie or something, but I must warn you. My whole collection consists of mostly horror movies."

Isaac laughs and walks over to them. “Yeah, like I wouldn't have guessed that with the tattoos and shit.”

Tommy blushes bright red and heads to the kitchen to put the beer away and grab the pizza. He grabs two beers and the pizza, takes several deep breaths before he walks back into the living, stopping short when he see Isaac on the floor, bent over, looking at the movies on the DVD case, ass in the air.

He stares for longer than he should because Isaac turns around and catches him. “Found a movie,” Isaac says, a blush and a smile on his face. He totally knew that Tommy was checking him out!

Tommy clears his throat and then nods, walking over to the couch, setting the beer and pizza on the table before grabbing the DVD from Isaac, their fingers touching for a second before Isaac pulls back. “Aw, man! I’m starved.”

Tommy likes the change of subject and the shift in the room since before it was a little tense and awkward. He puts in the DVD and sits down, trying not to get too close to Isaac because this is only the second time he’s come over and Tommy doesn’t want to like, give him the wrong ideas or anything; even though he’s got some not so PG thoughts and images running through his head.

The movie starts and they’re quiet for a while, eating pizza and drinking and when Isaac laughs at something funny, Tommy turns to him and watches his face, the crinkle at the corner of his eye and the way all of his teeth show when he smiles. He really is a nice guy and Tommy likes him. He wonders briefly if he’s single or not and then dismisses it because they’ve just met and well, Tommy doesn’t even know if Isaac’s into him or if he’s even into guys.

“So, you got someone in your life?” Isaac asks and it’s like the air in Tommy's brain leaves and deflates it because he’s drawing blanks on what to say.

“I, um… no, not right now… um, what about you? You seeing anyone?” Tommy asks, actually afraid of the answer.

“Just my roommate’s face every day, but other than that, nope.” Isaac shrugs and then they’re quiet again. Isaac adjusts himself on the couch and it leaves him closer to Tommy and he sort of leans his way a little bit toward Isaac. It’s stupid when all he should do is turn, grab Isaac and kiss him, but he doesn’t know if Isaac is that way or not and he’s definitely not going to ask.

They stay like that during most of the movie and when it ends, they're practically sitting next to each other, no space between them at all and Tommy just has to turn his head and his lips are on Isaac's.

"Cool movie, let's watch another one." Isaac gets up and grabs another movie before he's back, sitting even closer to Tommy and Tommy moves his arm up onto the top of the couch behind Isaac. When the movie starts, Tommy asks Isaac if he wants another beer and when he nods, Tommy moves his arm, purposefully brushing Isaac's before he gets up.

He doesn't know if he should just initiate something and see where it goes or if he should let Isaac. It's disconcerting and scary as hell, but he really wants to do it. When he goes back into the living room with the drinks, he hands one to Isaac and sits down, resting his hand between his and Isaac's thighs. The warmth coming from Isaac sends chills down Tommy's body.

"I like this part," Isaac whispers and Tommy tries really hard to pay attention to what's going on in the movie, but he keeps looking at Isaac every chance he gets and then when Isaac looks at him with a confused expression, he shakes his head and turns back to the movie.

This goes on for about half of the movie until Tommy can't take it anymore. He's staring at Isaac's lips when he turns his head and then Tommy's leaning over, pressing his lips firmly to Isaac's. When he feels the other man tense, he pulls back, apology on his lips, but Isaac is off the couch and already heading to the door. "I, uh… I, yeah… I gotta go. See you later, Tommy."

The door shuts behind him and Tommy wants to scream, because he seriously just fucked this up. He's pissed at himself for kissing Isaac and he's a little hurt from being rejected, but he knows it's his own fault.

He rests his head back on the couch and closes his eyes. Fuck. His. Life.

* * *

Isaac doesn't come over for a while after that and Tommy sort of gives up hope that he will. When he hears Isaac’s drums, he always slumps down in his seat, asking himself why he’d kissed him.

Walking up the stairs while loosening the tie around his neck, Tommy pulls his keys out of his trouser pocket. Right as he gets to his door, Isaac’s door opens up and there he is in the hallway, staring at Tommy with wide eyes.

“Hey,” Tommy says, walking to his door. Isaac looks like he’s trying to figure out a way around Tommy without talking to him and Tommy sighs, rubbing the back of his head. “Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I honestly don’t know what came over me and possessed me to do that. I mean, I wanted to, but I shouldn’t have.”

Isaac shakes his head. “It’s… it’s cool, I just… yeah, um, I need to go. It was nice talking to you, Tommy.” Isaac gets past him and then he’s down the stairs and Tommy curses at himself as he opens up his door.

He slams it shut and heads straight to the kitchen, because he needs a drink. When he gets a beer, he opens it and chugs half of it before pouring the rest down the sink and grabbing a glass, filling it with water. He doesn’t need any alcohol in his system when he has work tomorrow.

He heads into the living room, taking his tie off and resting it on the back of the couch before he heads to the bathroom. Before he makes it there, there’s a knock on the door.

“Fuck, what now?” Tommy grumbles as he makes his way to his door. He opens it and sees Isaac standing there, a blush and a guilty look on his face. “What’re you doing here?”

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for ignoring you. That’s not cool at all, but I just… I really like you and when you kissed me, I freaked out and I shouldn’t have because it was awesome, but I didn’t think you’d do that and then you did and I’m just sorry, okay?” Isaac takes a deep breath like he’s going to say something else and Tommy stops that from happening by grabbing his shirt and pulling him into the apartment, mouth on Isaac’s before he can get the door closed.

Hands fumble with buttons and zippers, and Tommy’s got his hand in Isaac’s pants before he knows it, fingers wrapped around Isaac’s cock, stroking while he sucks on Isaac’s tongue.

Isaac groans into his mouth, pushing Tommy’s dress shirt off his arms before grabbing his shoulders and thrusting into Tommy’s hand.

When Tommy pulls away from the kiss to breathe, Isaac starts kissing down his neck, hand going down his chest to his jeans and then he wraps his hand around Tommy’s hard on, stroking him at the same pace, his thumb pressing up under the ridge on each upstroke, making Tommy’s thighs shake.

It’s fast and sloppy and so fucking good, then Isaac’s coming, Tommy’s name on his lips. Tommy’s thrusting into the slack circle of Isaac’s hand a few more time before his orgasm hits and he slumps against Isaac, panting into his chest.

“Definitely not what I thought about when I was imagining getting into your pants,” Tommy says a few moment later and Isaac laughs, shoving Tommy back before looking at his hand.

“I’m gonna go clean up. I have a gig tonight at that club I was telling you about. Do you wanna come?” Isaac asks as he walks to the bathroom, pants halfway down his ass.

Tommy stares at him as he goes, loving the perfect curve of Isaac’s globes and curses himself when he almost misses the question. “I have to work tomorrow, I can’t.”

“Naw, it’s cool. We’ll leave after I go on, I promise.” Isaac comes out of the bathroom and shoves Tommy against the wall, lips on his and hands in Tommy’s hair. He pulls back and whispers, “Please?”

Tommy’s nodding his agreement before he knows it and claiming Isaac’s lips again, because he wants to. He’ll deal with things later, right now, he really want to get Isaac’s tongue to come out and play some more.

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Do we want a sequel or not?


End file.
